<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drarry - Studying by The_Dementors_Kiss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819634">Drarry - Studying</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dementors_Kiss/pseuds/The_Dementors_Kiss'>The_Dementors_Kiss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drarry [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Draco Panic Attack, Drarry, Drarry Studying, First Kiss, Fluff, Hermione Being Awesome, M/M, Oneshot, POV Harry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:13:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dementors_Kiss/pseuds/The_Dementors_Kiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Harry are studying when Draco has a panic attack. POV Harry.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy &amp; Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drarry [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drarry - Studying</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If I use the wrong terms please let me know as I only recently started writing fanfics.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry was trying to help Draco with his Charms homework but the blond Slytherin just couldn't get the hang of it. They had an agreement, helping each other study because Harry was failing at Potions and Draco was having trouble with Charms. It had prompted a sort of uneasy truce between them, which Harry was glad of. He didn't like fighting with the other boy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Draco threw his wand down in frustration and put his head in his hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Father is going to be furious if I come second to Hermione again!” he moaned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Draco's breathing sped up and his shoulders started to shake. Harry tentatively wrapped his arms around Draco, expecting the blond to push him away, but to his surprise Draco melted into him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry slowly shifted them so they were lying down on the couch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was surprised when Draco buried his face in his neck and wrapped his arms around his waist, and a shiver went down his spine. He tried to ignore it, now wasn't the time. Draco was hurting and Harry hated to see him like that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gently rubbed the other boy’s back, and he could feel his breathing slow. He moved his hand up to his hair, running his fingers through it. It was so soft. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then the portrait hole opened and they heard Ron start to say “Bloody h-” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Draco grabbed Harry’s wand out of his pocket and cast a Full Body-Bind on Ron. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Petrificus Totalus!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He put the wand back in Harry’s pocket and pushed his face back into Harry’s neck, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like, “Gonna have to obliviate him now,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” said Harry soothingly, “Nobody is going to be obliviated, I was just helping you with a panic attack.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Malfoys don't have panic attacks,” Draco said into Harry’s neck, his breath warm against his skin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We could tell him we were cuddling,” Harry suggested in a whisper, leaning down to kiss Draco’s neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He knew he was taking a big chance, but he supposed he could always say he was putting on a show for Ron. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Draco surprised him by leaning his head back, giving Harry greater access. Harry kissed his neck a couple more times, and when he felt Draco open his mouth he interrupted him, saying </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me guess, Malfoys don't cuddle,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He felt Draco swallow before saying, “That’s right, Malfoys don't cuddle.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry kissed the sensitive spot just behind Draco’s ear, making him shiver. Then he kissed along Draco’s jaw, saying in between kisses, “Or, we could say we were kissing.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then he took a deep breath and kissed Draco on the lips. When he pulled away he started to ask “Or do Malfoys not-” but he was interrupted when Draco pulled him back down for a proper kiss. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they eventually had to come up for air he realise that Ron was still there. He sat up, pulling Draco with him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They went over to Ron, and he made Draco promise not to obliviate his best friend. Draco did the counter spell and Ron just stared at them in shock. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Draco scowled at him and growled, “If you tell anyone, then I will curse your eyeballs and make you spew slugs from your mouth.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ron nodded quickly and Harry said, “Calm down Draco, we were in the Gryfyndor common room, after all.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Draco just glared at Ron, who swallowed nervously. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Draco proceeded to practically push him out the portrait hole, and yelling after him, “Hex your eyeballs, Weasley!" for good measure. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then he closed the portrait and turned to Harry. Harry pushed him against the wall and kissed him, his arms going around his neck. Draco grabbed his hips and kissed him back eagerly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ron went to find Hermione and told her what happened, glancing over his shoulder nervously every once in a while, then begged her not to tell anyone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don't want to have my eyeballs hexed!” he whispered frantically. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione smiled and rolled her eyes, not surprised in the least. She was glad the two of them had finally realised they liked each other. She had thought they never would. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments are encouraged, they make my day and I reply to all of them! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>